


Hunter The Gods Have Sent

by xyndario (cyndario)



Series: Apex Legends | Imagines [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Guilt, I attempted to keep the reader neutral as well so all can enjoy, Near Death Experiences, Other, Overstimulation, Paranoia, Predator/Prey, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Bloodhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/xyndario
Summary: Your friends had somehow gotten you to visit this forest at night on a dare since you didn't believe in the scary stories they told.You... you might have fucked up.(previously titledHide & Seek)
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Series: Apex Legends | Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560808
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111





	1. Run & Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept my humbly (late) spooky story.

You had been running for what felt like hours away from this creature. Their snarls echoing in the night, quickening your heartbeat as you tried to stay silent and evade them. You had seen the way their eyes had glowed within the darkness, that intense red chilling you to the bone. You had no intentions of becoming this beast’s next victim but you were afraid to admit to yourself that you were running on empty.

You weren’t sure how much longer you could keep running. 

Every muscle in your body burned from overexertion, your lungs constricting in your chest as you attempted to take even breaths. The forest had seemed to conspire against you, the scene before you blurring and melding together, the same treeline stretching before you time and time again. There was no way you were running in circles. You couldn’t be. 

“How long do you think you can run, little one?” 

The unearthly snarl that tinged upon that accented voice had you gasping for breath as you attempted to stifle your scream, biting your lips harshly to keep quiet. 

“I am the hunter the gods have sent. You can never hide from me.” 

The roar that pierced through the trees startled the ill-thought dormant landscape, a flurry of wings taking flight as they evaded the predator that stalked their domain. Your senses were in overdrive now as your only clue to their location was the near constant growl that gripped your heart in fear. You could hardly figure which direction was safe, but you simply surged forward regardless, tapping into what little energy you had left to propel you out of this nightmare. 

You saw the opening in the trees, the faint light of civilization and nearly cried aloud. You only had to keep moving. You were almost there. 

That growl was louder now, seemingly from your right side and you ducked as you anticipated the arm that meant to capture you. Your equilibrium was off, however, as you threw yourself so violently from the creature that hunted you. Colliding with dirt, you heaved air into your lungs as you attempted to claw your way towards the edge of trees. 

“Got you.” 

The scream that tore through you as you felt their hand grip the back of your neck was piercing—if you hadn’t felt your vocal chords fraying from the strain you wouldn’t have believed the sound even came from you. 

You were pulled to your feet roughly and brought to face your attacker. Closing your eyes, you grit your teeth as you tried to steady your breathing, tensing as you prepared to continue fighting until the end. 

The snarling stopped, instead you heard them sniffing rather forcefully around the skin of your neck and your face, and with the last bit of strength began pushing back against their strong grip. When you opened your eyes to glare at them, you were caught off guard to see the figure before you shrouded in shadow. All that was visible was their eyes—that haunting glow, though subdued, still causing a shiver to run through you. 

“You are no coward.” They said almost gently, their grip loosening on your person as they dropped you to the ground. “Why have you come here? Speak now, or I will _slatra_.” 

“I just came out here on a stupid dare!” You wheezed, lips quivering as your body was still in overdrive. You had no idea what "slatra" meant but you had a pretty good guess and you weren't interested. At hearing your words, the creature scoffed in annoyance, turning their back to you and beginning their departure. 

“Your brethren nearly made you a sacrifice for the gods. Leave; this will be your only chance.” They called over their shoulder, the reverberations in their voice echoing within the trees around you. 

Without further prompting your feet carried you unsteadily towards the safety that lay on the other side of the forest. You had your bearings now, could see your car in the distance alone in the abandoned gravel lot beside the entrance to the hiker’s trail. Once inside you locked the doors, deflating into the seat as you allowed your body the chance to rest. Your friends and their stupid, stupid tricks. You would tell them about themselves later. Now? Now you just wanted to go home and pretend this never happened. 

As you drove out of the parking lot minutes later, you were unaware of the shadow figure that watched from the forest, their eyes following your vehicle until it disappeared out of sight. 


	2. Talk

Pouring over the net, you tried to find anything about strange sightings or creatures that lived in the forests near the hiking trails. There were random sightings of creatures similar to earth’s bats or owls, but nothing bipedal with glowing red eyes. Not one that could _talk,_ either. 

When you had erupted on your friends later that day, ranting about how you nearly were murdered by someone or _something_ their prepared ribbing was replaced for genuine concern, their voices dropping as they attempted to have you calm down. 

“ _Nothing but a bunch of old ghost stories are attached to that forest; we didn’t think anything like this would happen._ ” 

“ _Yeah, well whoever the fuck lives there was ready to ‘slatra’ because I stepped foot there._ ” 

They had attempted to apologize repeatedly for the mere minutes you remained in their presence, but when you became overwhelmed you left abruptly, hopping into your car and heading home. That had been nearly three weeks ago, and your phone was accosted with missed calls and texts from your ‘friends’ attempting to check up on you. 

You rolled your eyes as you redirected another call to voicemail. Petty? Very much so, but you had been face to face with an unknown creature that wanted to rip your throat out because of them so you figured you were owed this. Wiping your hands across your face, you threw your phone into your bed as you rose up to go take a shower. You’d just call it a night early. Since the start of your self-imposed exile your routine has been to sleep, work, eat and sleep some more with random bouts of paranoia thrown in. You had felt eyes watching you as you went to and from work, and the few times you had to stop by the grocer you could have sworn you heard something strange, but you wrote it off as paranoia stemming from your near attack. 

When you fell asleep that night your paranoia ramped up to the next level. You jolted out of your fitful rest to the sound of a knife being carved into wood. The sound was loudest near the window by your dresser on the opposite side of your bedroom, and as curious as you were to check it out you also weren’t stupid enough to go outside in the middle of the night to try and see what was causing it. You clutched your phone in your hand, ready to dial for emergency services should the sound persist. 

It did. 

Just as the carving sound ceased by your window, you released the pent up breath in your chest as you tried to relax. That is until you heard a boom of sound come from your front door. You couldn’t help the scream that left you, you hands immediately covering your mouth to trap the rest of your whimpers in your chest. 

The sound of a knife in wood was rushed now, like the perpetrator hadn’t _meant_ to scare you with their activities but weren’t willing to cease. You curled up in your bed, reaching for the steel bat you kept nearby as you waited for the sound to stop. As soon as it did you kept your back to the wall and window, eyes straining in the darkness, hoping you wouldn’t see anything. 

You had never hoped for the sunrise so much in your life. 

* * *

The next morning, once the sun was high in the sky, you hurriedly made your way outside to see what was carved. Hopefully you had been _imagining_ the noises, right? Your paranoia _was_ a bit out of control ever since you cut off communication with everyone, so you’re bound to imagine things that aren’t—

When you turned to see your front door, you nearly stopped breathing. All around the mantle were markings you couldn’t recognize, repeating in a sequence. You wanted to believe that some badass kids had done it, just drew random shit to try and scare people. You had kept telling yourself this as you wandered towards the back where the window into your bedroom sat. That is until you saw the same markings along the side of the house, surrounding the window pane in a circle, that same sequence there again. This set was neater—you suspect that was because you hadn’t screamed to scare them off like when they were marking your door. 

Whoever it was that had done this was on your shit list. 

Running your hands across your face, you tried to keep calm as you thought of what you could do to lessen the property damage. You didn’t want to pay a fine for someone else’s vandalism. Should you call the authorities? Maybe if you report it—

“They are sigils of protection.” You jumped at the sound of a voice, hearing the accented words spoken softly over the gust of wind that passed by at that moment. Turning, you tried to pinpoint the source of the sound, eyes landing on a figure obscured by the shadow of a nearby tree. From what you could see, they were covered from head to toe in tactical gear. The goggles to the mask covering their face was obnoxious, but you could still feel their gaze on you as you took a step away.

“So all who pass know you are protected by the Allfather, and should another wish you harm they will fall by my hands.” You listened to the figure speak some more, and you nearly crumbled to the ground as you realized that this voice was the same as the one from the forest those weeks ago. You were unsure whether to bolt or to stand your ground, either way you had thoughts running through your mind at a mile a minute. When you didn’t run, the figure took a step out of the shadows and you felt your eyes widening in recognition. 

This was an Apex Legend… the one known as Bloodhound. 

Your friends were gonna catch _hands_ the next time you saw them—on sight. 

As they came closer, you looked to see if anyone else was around as well. You didn’t want to be alone with someone who very nearly almost killed you—that’s a reasonable fear, right? 

Noticing your anxiousness, Bloodhound stopped a distance away, raising their hands up in a show of surrender. You weren’t convinced. 

“So what protects me from _you_?” You asked suddenly, voice caught in your throat. You had hoped to sound more sure of yourself but it was too late for that now. 

“Do you wish for protection from me, felagi?” They asked softly, their curiosity piqued. Your timidness had faded and you were livid. 

“You do like to _slatra_ apparently.” You spat out, crossing your arms over your chest to watch as their head dipped a bit in … guilt? It was hard to read them completely with their body covered so but their posture almost seemed remorseful. You still were in your feelings, though, and so you continued on. “Also, I’ve seen you in the ring.” 

Their head jerked upwards at that, shoulders tensing. Apparently not only recognizing them as the one who nearly offed you in a forest but as a known contestant of the Apex games was surprising. You never truly understood the meaning behind their name, but maybe you caught a glimpse of it that night? Still, you had questions and adrenaline coursing through you that made you bolder than you thought possible to attempt to get them answered. 

“Why mark my place?” You asked suddenly, motioning towards the markings by your window. Their head lifted to see what you pointed towards, and you heard their muffled sigh through their mask. 

“As… a show of good faith.” They answered slowly, and you arched your brow in confusion. 

“What for?” You pressed again, hoping for more. 

“You weren’t trespassing intentionally… I wish to seek your forgiveness. If you are willing to give it.” Their gaze recentered back onto your face and you felt yourself shiver at the intensity of their stare. You relaxed your arms a bit, running your hand across your face as you let out a deep breath. Maybe the loneliness of your self-imposed exile was getting to you or you were just a sucker for bad situations, but you nodded once, watching as their body seemed to relax at the action. Bloodhound took one step forward, waiting for your reaction; when you didn’t flinch, they continued forward until they were directly in front of you. Outstretching their hand, they offered their palm between you. You debated for a moment before you grasped them back, hands clasped at each other’s wrists. 

“My arm is yours, felagi.”

Well, this surely wasn’t how you anticipated your day going.


	3. Redux

Weeks passed into months, and you saw Bloodhound with increasing regularity during that time. When they were able they made an effort to visit you, more often than not to simply sit silently as they had been known to do while you wound down from the day. You assumed this night was no different. The sun was setting, and while they never stayed long so as not to disturb your sleep, you convinced them to stay a little later. You don’t know when exactly it happened, but you were so used to their presence you craved it whenever they were away. Even if how you met was less than ideal, there was something about Bloodhound that made you feel safe in those moments… cared for even. 

You knew better than to expect them to eat meals with you—you always offered to make them a plate to take with them. But that didn’t stop them from being nearby while _you_ ate, recounting your day to them with animated hand motions and exasperation in your voice. Their muffled chuckles always made you smile, the warmth spreading through your cheeks. Yeah, you’d like to think things were better between the two of you. 

That is until they crashed to the ground suddenly, their entire body shivering fiercely. 

“‘Hound!” You ran over to them, placing a hand on their shoulder to check on them and then you felt it. The growls coming from them were intense, the vibrations from their chest tickling your fingers as they came into contact with the thick layering of their gear. 

“Hey, talk to me. What can I do?” You asked frantically, unsure what to do when your friend was in sudden pain like this. Their masked face upturned towards you and you heard them heaving for breath as they grit out, 

“ _Run_.” 

* * *

The woods near your place weren’t nearly as dense as the forest where you two first encountered one another, but it was similar enough. And in your frantic scrambling to do as Bloodhound instructed you ran towards the trees, not even looking back as you attempted to make your way to the other side. 

And considering you ran without thinking to grab your car keys, you had limited options on where exactly you could flee to. Luckily, you knew that there was another housing area on the other side of the trees and a little strip mall near the freeway past that, so all you had to do was make it. 

But even with the head start, Bloodhound still caught you. Though this time, there was clearly something different. Deja vu and adrenaline were making you dizzy, the events of that night you met and the present blending together so vividly it had you ready to scream. A soft thud emanated by your feet, and in the bleak darkness you could faintly see it was their mask. You felt the inhalation of a deep breath near your neck again, that growling from before back but subdued. Almost as if they weren’t hunting to kill this time, but rather… 

What you could only guess to be a tongue slid along your neck, goosebumps trailing in the wake of the saliva that coated your skin. You felt the hands that gripped you tipped with sharp claws, and felt the cold texture of a … snout? 

“H-Hound?” You asked softly, trying to keep calm. A soft growl resonated behind you, the figure’s snout nudging your cheek. “Hound? It’s me. Talk to me.” You slightly turned your head towards them as you pleaded, but they snapped their jaws in your ear and you flinched. When you refocused your gaze before you on the darkened ground, you felt a softer growl emanating from their front as their grip on you loosened once they were sure you weren’t going to look again. 

“I smell you, litli.” Their voice was strange… raspier… a much deeper register than you were used to. You felt yourself gulp forcefully as you struggled to breathe calmly. “You are not truly afraid of me… even now, your scent is strong with want.” 

The pit of your stomach fluttered at their words, your face warming in shame as you kept silent. Bloodhound’s snout nudged the back of your neck, a jolt of pleasure racing up your spine as you heard them chuckle behind you. 

“I smell you every time you’re near me, litli.” You felt them inhale deeply, a slight moan exhaled as they traced a claw gently along your throat. “You’ve never smelt this… gods you smell _incredible_.” 

“I—“ 

“Do you want me… even now?” They seemed to be speaking to themselves almost, a hesitation in their voice as they placed their … chin… on your shoulder. You still dared to not look up, keeping your eyes closed and face towards the ground below. But their question brought along an uncomfortable realization. 

Honest answer? Yes. You weren’t exactly sure _when_ your feelings morphed into where they were now—and you weren’t even sure you could coherently answer as to what your feelings were. All you knew was that you had been longing for more from them. For them to speak, for them to laugh with you… for them to touch you. 

“Yes.”

“I cannot promise I will be gentle, litli.” Their voice sounded regretful, but the way their grip tightened a bit had you gasping in anticipation. 

_That’s fine_. You wanted to say it but couldn’t get it out. It felt like the words were caught in your throat. You nodded quickly, however, feeling as a clawed hand lightly traced down your spine. 

“I must taste you.” The moan that left you was barely bitten back by your teeth digging into your bottom lip. But you knew Hound heard you nonetheless. 

You felt your body being coaxed onto your knees, your arms underneath you as you were made to kneel face down into the forest floor. With your lower half raised in the air, you felt the much larger hands of Bloodhound trail along the swell of your hips and thighs, their claws tracing lightly at the space between your legs. You felt your body shiver, your breath hitching in your throat. 

With a flick of their wrist and a bit of force, Bloodhound clawed through your bottoms to expose your sex to their gaze. Their breath was warm and wet along the back of your thighs, their teeth nipping lightly at the flesh before licking a path upwards to the swell of your ass. You moaned again involuntarily, eyes clenched shut as you were trying to mentally keep up with the series of events that led you here. 

The rough texture of their tongue along your body had you continuously crying out, your moans echoing in the forest around you. Hound chuckled as they continued their slow perusal of your body, the vibrations settling deep into the pit of your stomach. Your face flushed at the sounds you two made—your needy whines and their hungry growls. In an attempt to center yourself you latched onto your forearm to bite down so you could muffle your voice. When the next trace of their tongue caused you to scream, they were mildly disappointed that the sound was as restrained as it was. 

“Oh… this won’t do….” You hiccuped a whine as you felt them move away, the warmth from their body quickly fading. 

“H-Hound…” Your whimpers sounded pathetic to your own ears but, well, you were beyond caring at this point. 

“There is no one else but me, litli. Let me hear your voice.” They soothed, that large claw tipped hand of theirs traced the length of your spine gently. Arching under the slightly tickling sensation, another moan fluttered into the air as you lifted your head a bit, eyelids heavy as you allowed yourself the freedom of experiencing this moment with them. 

“There you go.” The hissed, and before you knew it their tongue was back on you, patient disposition melting away with each passing moment. 

You felt their hands pulling your legs wider apart, and with their tongue so deeply involved you screamed. The coil in the pit of your stomach was fluttering with the anticipation of bursting and you couldn’t wait. 

“Louder now….” They snarled just before their grip tightened and their tongue began licking your inner walls. Eyes immediately flew open as you reached wildly before you, trying to find purchase amidst your impending orgasm. 

“‘Hound!” They must have really liked the way you said their name because they nipped at the skin of your thigh before continuing to lap at your hole. But you also felt a shift behind you, and then a rather large finger was tracing around the outer edges of your entrance. 

“May I, litli?” Hound grit out, snout tracing nonsensical patterns along your sensitive skin. Squirming beneath them you felt your fingers clenching at nothing as you nodded quickly, voice breaking as you called out,

“Yes!” 

Hound, with a restraint you were grateful for, eased one of their digits inside, the light scraping of their claw along your inner walls causing you to tense as you held your breath.

“Relax, litli.” They soothed, rough tongue following the pattern of your juices that fell down your thighs. Your eyes fluttered closed, feeling the digit pump shallowly inside as Hound continued their exploration of your skin with their mouth. 

“‘H-Hound… I…” Your breath caught when one finger became two, the stretch delicious as you groaned an exhale. 

“Did I hurt you?” They asked quickly, stopping their movements to check over you. 

“No, I-I’m okay.” Their fingers stopped moving, their ragged breath puffing hotly along the exposed lower half of you. Wriggling impatiently, you whined as you arched your body further into their embrace in an attempt to chase your peak. “Hound please.”

“Do not move.” They commanded gently, and you struggled to keep still. Feeling the drag of that glorious tongue of theirs on your skin again had you smiling in content, soft moans free flowing from your lips as you felt their fingers pick up pace again. 

“You taka my fingers well, litli. Can you handle another?” 

Nodding eagerly, you felt your toes curling as another finger was gently eased inside, your walls fluttering around the stretch. As another moan escaped you, Bloodhound adjusted their wrist so their fingers traced along that sensitive area that turned your gentle moans into full shrieks.

Their arm seemed to surge between your legs then, deliberately aiming for that area as they continued to lap at your skin, reveling in you. The first wave of your orgasm was quick—too quick for you to brace for as you felt your limbs freeze up while the intense pleasure ran through you. Soon as the initial sensations waned, another crept up on its heels. Your voice was going to go hoarse from how loudly you screamed but you didn’t care. Only the pleasure that surged through you and the fact that this was caused by Bloodhound was all you could focus on. 

In time, your body began to shiver from the overwhelming sensations, your muscles tensing up in pain as you gently begged for mercy. Bloodhound stopped, mouth unlatching from your inner thigh to look over you in concern. Slowly they removed their fingers, your hole thoroughly stretched open from their ministrations. Breathing heavily on the forest floor, you closed your eyes as you attempted to find your voice. 

“Hound?” You whispered, keeping your eyes shut as you felt them hover closer, their now gloved hand tracing the outline of your face. 

“Yes, litli?” They answered softly, keeping their touches light as they checked over you simultaneously. 

“I can’t move. And I k-kinda need pants.” You blurted out, causing Bloodhound to laugh a bit as they agreed. You weren’t sure when, but their mask was back in place, that familiar echo of their muffled voice greeting you.

“Forgive me.” They attempted, but you shook your head from where you lay. 

“You can make it up to me by carrying me home.” You teased, listening out for their subdued chuckle. With ease, they hefted you onto their shoulders, gloved hands settling into place to keep you from slipping.

“I can manage that.”

A sleepy sigh left you, a contented smile curling your lips as you allowed Bloodhound to take you home. The walk was silent, save for the sound of their exhales from beneath the mask. It was comforting in a way you couldn’t describe and so you focused on it as you nuzzled deeper into their hold. You began to slip in and out of consciousness, that hazy calm encouraging you to close your eyes and sleep. In time you were back home, being set gently onto your couch while a blanket was pulled over your exposed form. Bloodhound made a point to grab a pillow from your bedroom to place beneath your head, their touch lingering along your cheek as they watched you snuggle deeper into the softness. 

  
“Sleep well, litli. I will watch over you.”

You nodded absently not truly hearing their words but finding comfort in the sound, your hand creeping up from beneath the blanket to reach for their hand that was on your face, curling your fingers weakly around the leather as you finally were pulled under into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll um... see myself out....  
> ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘


End file.
